Why Can't I Hate You?
by Pumpkinsnuffles
Summary: Piper works at the blacksmith shop under Saibara and is co workers with Gray. Supposibly they hate each other... Can that all change by doing what they do best? One shot. T for cursing


**Why Can't I hate You Anymore?**

**Piper**

I walked up to the hell hole I call work. I kicked it open and sighed angrily. I woke up late. Again.

"Careful Piper! We can afford another door!" Gray said in a smart ass tone while sharpening what I guessed was Jack's axe.

"Oh shut the hell up smart ass..." I grumbled loud enough for Gray and Saibara.

"And this is why I wish you would just marry her already!" Saibara comlained to Gray for the five-hundreth time this week. I huffed and slammed the door to my little workspace. I adjusted my backwards Cincinnati Reds hat and looked at my orders.

_1 gold necklace with an emerald penant._

_1 chicken themed silver charm bracelet._

_1 pair of sapphire earrings._

"Okay let's get started..." I picked up a couple lumps of gold ore and threw them into the melting pot. While the gold was melting I started to polish the emerald and shape it to the mold for the penant. I checked on the gold and saw it was melted and poured it into the mold for the penant border and chain. I then set the molds in a bucket of ice water to cool it down. I waited for about 20 minutes and took the molds out of the water and took the gold out of the molds. I put the tiny jewel into the gold border and strung the chain. That's basically what I did all day. I made girly crap.

**Flashback**

_'Oh Piper! You can't work with tools! You'll break a nail!' Gray laughed. I showed him both of my middle fingers which were chewed to the nub. _

_'DO I LOOK LIKE I HAVE NAILS STUPID ASS?' I screamed at the stupid boy in front of me._

_'WELL, HOW SHOULD I KNOW? I DON'T HAVE ANY MYSELF!' Gray screamed back flipping me the double bird as well._

_'ARGH! YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE WHO'S MAKING THE GIRLY CRAP!' I yelled in my defense._

_'I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE A MAN!' Gray yelled louder._

_I didn't notice when Jack walked in. Him and Saibara just stood by and laughed at us._

"_200 bucks they'll be together by the end of the year." Jack put a two hundred dollar bills on the table._

"_You're on." Saibara laughed as he gave Jack his fixed axe and Jack left to go back to his farm sounth of town. In the end, the screaming match stopped after I forced Gray in the corner at axe point._

**End of Flashback**

I finished up my last piece and walked out.

"Saibara! Here they are!" I said putting my 3 pieces on the counter. He picked each piece and inspected them carefully one by one. Then a very, very, very, rare smile came across his face as he set the last piece on the counter.

"Gray you could learn a lot from Piper! She's better than you are!" Saibara went on praising me as I turned to Gray, crossed my arms and gave him the, I-Told-You-So, look. Gray's face twisted up into pure anger. He stomped to the counter and pushed me to the ground and got in his grandpa's face.

"WHAT THE HELL? I'VE WORKED MY ASS OFF HERE FOR 3 DAMN YEARS AND SHE'S ONLY BEEN HERE FOR 6 DAMN MONTHS! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU OLD MAN?" He screamed. I got up and pulled him down to my height by his collar.

"You listen up you whiny ass fucking two year old. Rule One: Do not EVER touch me unless you have permission and Rule Two: Respect Saibara because one day when he's dead and gone, you'll regret everything you've said to him. I swear on my mother and father's grave, if you are to ever push me like that, I will have your head mounted above the melting pot in my workspace. I will then give your remains to Jack and let him grind out your organs into chicken feed! Do you hear me?" I gave him the most evil look I could ever show. Gray just snatched his shirt from my hands, picked up his hammer, and stomped off like a 2 year old having a tantrum and Saibara just looked at me in shock.

"He needs to just propose to you and get it over with." Saibara chuckled and turned to a stack of papers on his counter. My face went red as I turned away and crossed my arms.

"Psh right. I hate Gray and Gray hates me. That's the way it'll always be." **(A/N I'm a poet and I didn't know it! I can make a rhyme anytime!)**

"That is not true! When you were no where to be seen those 2 days last week, Gray was a nervous wreck. Everytime the door opened he would turn around with this hopeful look on his face and when it wasn't you, he looked like a kid with no presents on Christmas. Beleive me Piper. I know love when I see it. When you're not here you're all he talks about. Gray doesn't show it because of his pride. I was so much like him at his age." Saibara chuckled and shook his head while looking down at his paperwork, "Love does crazy things to a man."

"Psh right. He probably complains about me all of the time..." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Not all of it actually. He compliments your work quite a lot. And that's how I knew you are very special to Gray. And Piper, I think you might have a thing for him too!" He said winking at me and chuckling.

"I-I d-do not!" I said embarassed and turning my head away. _What the Hell is wrong with me? Do I actually... Love... Gray?_

"Ah whatever just go look for him. He's most likely at the mines." Saibara said while filling out some paperwork. I turned around,picked up my hammer, and opened the door,

"I'm gonna do some mining while I'm there. I need some more emeral and siver ore." I said waving behind me.

"Good luck and you better invite me to the wedding!"

I just blushed as I shook his last comment off and kept walking.

_Why am I like this...? I mean Gray's annoying and mean._

_But he's kinda cute too..._

_But he get angry too much._

_But you do too._

_Oh just shut up._

_I can't because I am you and you are me._

I walked into the mine and swung my hammer over my shoulder. I went about 10 levels down and I started to swing at some rocks. I started to get angry because this one rock just wouldn't break! God this rock reminds me of Gray.

"WHY CAN'T I HATE HIM ANYMORE?" I screamed while taking an angry swing at the rock.

"Why can't you hate who anymore Piper?" I jumped a little and turned around to find the person who's been confusing me this whole time. Gray.

"No one." I said while picking up the rare ore and moving to another rock.

"You're angry at someone Piper. Who is it?" Gray said with a softer tone.

"None of your buisness." I said while taking another swing.

"Tell me!" Gray ordered.

"No!" I retorted while taking another swing.

"Yes!"

"NO!" I swung again but harder.

"YES!" Gray started to get louder.

"IT'S YOU DAMMIT!" I took one final, powerful, swing and the rock broke revealing a light icy ble ore that seemed to kinda glow. I picked it up and looked at it in awe.

_Heh... This kinda reminds me of Gray's eyes._

GET A GRIP PIPER! HE IS YOUR ENEMY!

"What do you mean 'why can't you hate me anymore?'" Gray said lowering his voice.

"I don't know! I just don't know... I mean just last week I was insulting you and lately... I've seemed to get this warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach. I've seen you hand at the library a lot and it pisses me off for some reason! I've seen that Mary girl flirt with you and just don't like it! In fact, I HATE IT! I despise it with all of my hear and soul! What's thw worse part though is that I'm actally starting to kinda like work... I just can't help but love when I get the fizzy feeling... What... What is it?" I said looking Gray in his icy blue eyes that I've never seemed to notice intil now.

"Well answer me this Piper..." Gray put his large and rough hands on my shoulders, "W-When exactly do you get this... 'Feeling'?" I took a deep breath.

"I-I get th-this feeling when... When... When I walk into the the shop... And... I see...You." I said the last word softly with my head hung down but I felt this weight off of my shoulders. Gray's eyes widened and he turned away hiding his face behing his hat when I could still see the slightest tint of a blush on his neck.

"P-Piper... There's nothing wrong with you... Because I have the same feelings too..." Gray sighed and smiled gently at me while taking off his hat and fidding with the loose fabric on the back of it.

"We're just..." Gray paused.

"In love..." Gray and I said at the same time. Gray and I looked each other in the eyes and turned away blushing. Then I started to hear rain pattering on top of the cave.

"Well, if we wanna get to Forget Me Not Valley and not get sick, we have to go now." Gray said glancing at his watch. I nodded and and Gray and I made our way up the mine stairs. Half way up, I felt something warm and rough hold my hand. I looked up at Gray who was looking ahead acting like he didn't know he did this, but the crimson color on his face gave it all away. I just smiled and looked ahead also. We came just outside of the mine when it started to downpour and I saw Gray suddenly take off his hat and... He was kissing me. We slowly parted when we needed air and we just looked in each other's eyes with our foreheads.

"This is so cliché." I giggled.

"I agree." Gray gave me a small smile. Then we heard some bushes rustling.

Meanwhile...

I sat in the bushes with his digital camera waiting for Piper and Gray to some out of the mine. Then I saw them walk out and Gray just took off his hat and kiss Piper. I snapped a couple shots which I could use for when Ann and I wanna do some blackmailing and made some noise on accident which made them stop and look around. I just figured... Eh what the hell?

"WAY TO GO GRAY!" I popped out of the bushes and started clapping.

"DAMMIT JACK!" I heard Piper squeal.

"Well, how should I thank the guy who just made me two hundred dollars?" I shouted out above the rain, "Oh and the kissing in the rain part is so cliché!" I laughed and took off running from an angry Gray and Piper.

I ran into the blacksmith's shop and strutted up to the counter.

"I believe I'll be taking my moo lah now?" I smiled in triumph as Saibara grumbled as he took some money out of his wallet and slammed 200 hundred dollars in twenties on the counter.

"Where are they anyways Jack?" Saibara asked raising an eyebrow as I was counting my money.

"3...2...1." I counted and a dripping wet Piper and Gray kicked the door in, "Just in time!" I smirked at Saibara

"And that is why I didn't bet." Saibara chuckled and went into the backroom. I gulped when I turned around and saw Piper pick up an axe and Gray pick up a hammer and they had this crazy gleam in their eyes and started walking towards me slowly.

"Um... Guys...?" I said in a panicy voice.

Meanwhile...

Marlin and Celia looked up from the field when they heard a high pitched scream.

"What was that?" Marlin asked Celia.

"Gray finally kissed Piper!" Celia said cheerfully and went back to work. Marlin just backed up slowly and ran away.


End file.
